Ultimo Suspiro
by Mayuh
Summary: Quando a morte se aproxima... Quando a esperança se corrompe... Poderia um novo e patético sentimento salvar sua vida ? Sessh/Kag.


Ultimo suspiro

Ultimo suspiro

Aquela noite era de céu escuro e nublado, a nevoa cobria o chão da terra batida pelos passos pesados e apressados.

Em uma luta que talvez não pudesse ser vencida, ela sabia, sabia que iria morrer e ninguém mais poderia salva-la.

O miasma disfarçado de nevoa pegara o grupo de três amigos desprevenidos.

A mulher de olhos vermelhos e cabelos negros espiava a cena trágica do alto de uma árvore, sentada em um de seus galhos, com um dos leques manipulava a nevoa carregada com o miasma enquanto o outro posicionava-se a frente do rosto tampando-o do nariz para baixo.

Por que ele tinha que sair correndo em desespero todas as vezes que sentia aquele cheiro? O cheiro de morte em seu corpo de terras e ossos. No fundo sabia a resposta.

Doía não ter o controle sobre seu próprio corpo, doía o que sentia dentro de seu peito, que amargava e apertava como se lhe tirassem toda a esperança pouco a pouco.

"Por que você não pode vir? Agora me odeio por ser tão dependente de você, eu o odeio, Inuyasha."

Sango e Miroku já haviam sido atingidos pelo miasma, contra o movimento constante do vento a mascara da exterminadora de youkais era inútil, e o mesmo com relação a Kazanna na mão do monge.

"Desculpem-me por não poder ajudar. Sinto muito."

A cada passo que dava em direção ao precipício condenava-se mentalmente, mais e mais. Chegando ao ponto de que as lagrimas apenas saiam de seus olhos em um jorro, apenas escorriam, não piscava, não movia sés braços, apenas às pernas, as palavras não podiam sair, apenas respirava.

- O que pretende com isso? –a voz grave e fria soou próximo aos ouvidos de Kagura que saltou do galho de árvore como se tivesse que fugir, como se o homem fosse a própria morte.

- Sesshoumaru. –Kagura tossiu um pouco e guardou um dos leques pegando a pequena pena de seus cabelos e a lançando ao céu. - Divirta-se enquanto assiste a morte dessa tola garota. –após dizer isso ela saltou em direção a sua pena e afastou-se cada vez mais sendo seguida pelas vespas de fogo.

- Assistir a morte da humana?... Hu. –a descaso de Sesshoumaru com a morte de Kagome era notável, ele deu de ombros e se aproximou mais vendo-a próxima a beira do precipício.

Ela era apenas uma humana, a humana que seu meio-irmão, o bastardo hanyou, dissera que protegeria. Patético, era o que ele pensava.

Sua família era patética, a começo por seu pai, que se apaixonou pela humana Izayoi. Logo seu pai, um grande e poderoso youkai. E agora o fruto desse amor continuava a patética linhagem correndo atrás de uma mulher que nem a este mundo pertencia.

Mas e a pequena Rin-chan? O que ela representava para ele? Também era uma humana, uma criança que ressuscitara com sua espada, Tenseiga, após um ataque de lobos.

Ela era sua protegida. Ele a protegia como um pai protege uma filha, mesmo que buscasse não se apegar a ela, era tarde. Os olhos felizes e esperançosos de criança o conquistaram.

- Hu. Patético, eu também sou patético.

Disse a si mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que começou a caminhar na direção da humana.

Marionete. Ela se movia como uma marionete.

Espiritualmente, na tentativa de se livrar do que a controlava, estava fraca, e isso deixava seu corpo caído. Sem energia.

Passos arrastados que balançavam seu corpo, ora direita, ora esquerda. E assim estava a apenas 2 metros de seu fim.

- Kagome. –a voz de Sesshoumaru soou fria e alta.

Ela podia ouvi-lo, sabia quem era, conhecia aquela aura de grande youkai.

Por que ele estava lá, afinal de contas? Por que ainda não partira a procura de Inuyasha em mais uma tentativa de acabar com sua vida? Por quê?

- Se... Sesshoumaru... –sua voz finalmente havia sido encontrada em algum lugar dentro dela, mesmo que fosse fraca ele pôde ouvir seu nome.

Lentamente o rosto da colegial virou-se para a esquerda espiando-o com o canto dos olhos. Olhos molhados e vermelhos ocasionados pelas lagrimas, lagrimas que continuavam a escorrer até seu queixo.

Os olhos. Olhos como os da pequena Rin-chan. Mas... Onde estava? Onde estava o brilho da esperança?

Apenas 50 centímetros. O vento soprava de cima para baixo vindo do fundo da grande vala que era o precipício.

- Kagome! –com um salto rápido e desesperado o youkai entrou na frente da humana e a abraçou. Seus pés presos ao chão impediam que ela prosseguisse. Então ele começou a empurrá-la, empurrou seu corpo pata trás com toda a força que tinha.

Presa em seus braços ela relaxou, seu corpo se libertou do que a controlava.

Os olhos castanho-acinzentados agora fitavam o par de âmbares tão sérios.

- Por quê? –foi o que ela perguntou.

O quê?; era o que ele se perguntava. O que ele sentia por aquela humana. Por que ele a salvara? Por quê?

- Porque... –caindo cansado sobre o corpo de Kagome ele a abraçou mais forte passando um dos braços por suas costas e o outro braço por trás de seu pescoço, com o qual a mão servia de apoio para a cabeça da garota que agora tinha o rosto colado ao lado esquerdo do peito de Sesshoumaru. – Porque talvez esse sentimento não seja patético.

FIM.


End file.
